


Auroral

by orphan_account



Category: McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, M/M, Oral Fixation, also the title is a pun on oral, bye i'm trash, niffin, shipboys, the name of this in word is love that horny shit lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Griffin says he likes Nick's mouth, he means he REALLY likes Nick's mouth.





	Auroral

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is RPF so if you have any problems with that it's in your best interest not to read on!  
> This is my first ever nsfw thing I've ever written so hopefully it doesn't suck massively?  
> I also legit have not proof read this at all so please tell me if I made any mistakes!

Nick ran the peeler up the carrot, removing the blemished orange skin as Griffin struggled to pop the lid of the passata. He shook the jar trying to loosen the seal. Nick smiled affectionately before pulling a butter knife from the drawer in front of him. Griffin used the butter knife to jimmy the jar open but not without casualty. The thick red puree spilled over onto Griffin’s hand. Nick laughed as Griffin held the sauced appendage up making a grumpy little face. Griffin reached towards their paper towels only to discover an empty roll. He shot an accusatory look at Nick, as though this turn of events was his fault. With a little laugh, Nick stopped his peeling to hold Griffin’s wrist, he brought the fingers up towards his mouth. He pressed Griffins first two fingers into his tongue before swirling and sucking the passata off. Nick winked and stuck his tongue out and with it came Griffin’s digits. It was supposed to be flirty, that was Nick’s intention, he could never have guessed the effect it had on Griffin. Griffin’s eyes had completely glazed over and were half hidden by his heavy eyelids. His mouth was parted to allow his panting breaths to escape. The very second his fingers had felt the damp heat of Nick’s mouth, his stomach had done several 180s in quick succession which had then developed into full blown arousal when he felt the suction. Feeling the cold air on his now exposed fingers still pressed to nick’s tongue pulled a low wrecked moan from his chest.  
The goof was over. Nick’s tongue darted back into his mouth and a confused look replaced his wink.  
“Woah. You ok there Griff?”  
Griffin’s voice had mostly left his body but he managed to croak out an affirmative grunt.  
“You really liked that, huh?”  
A deep red blush had spread up onto Griffin’s cheeks and all across his shoulders. He attempted to smooth his appearance, running his hands across the crinkles of his shirt then finding their way to his thighs drawing both his and Nick’s attention to his chub, now prominent through his tan pants.  
“Uh yeah dude. I’m not sure about what just, uh, went down.” His voice was still pitchy but the crimson of his face was fading.  
Nick picked up what Griffin was putting down and knew that it wasn’t time to press this new avenue. He simply raised his eyebrows and turned back to his peeling.

Nick had to admit he had no idea what they were watching. He had said yes blindly to whatever Griffin had suggested because he simply couldn’t focus. They sat leaning on one another, empty pasta bowls since laid to the side.  
The movie was mid 2000s Nick thought and, knowing Griffin, so terrible it was funny. Griffin was laughing at some particularly poor acting choices but Nick couldn’t bring himself to pay attention. Griffin’s face in the moments Nick held his fingers in his mouth was something of a marvel. He’d seen Griffin like that before, obviously, but never so quickly and with so little work on Nick’s part. As soon as he heard Griffin’s eager moan, he knew he had to continue along that line as soon as possible.  
Their fingers were laced together, resting on Griffin’s knee. Nick pulled them towards him and laid a single kiss on the back of Griffin’s hand. The fondness of the small action washed over Griffin’s face and he shot Nick a small smile. A smile was not Nick’s goal, however.  
He started on the first knuckle, kissing it just as lightly as the back of the hand. He progressed along the knuckles until he ran out. He then moved on to the fingers. Nick kissed along Griffin’s index finger before flicking his tongue out to meet the tip.  
Griffin stared defiantly ahead. Nick would have thought his actions had no effect, if it weren’t for the subtle way Griffin shuffled slightly to make room in the front of his trousers.  
Nick, in attempt to win Griffin’s attention, had taken two fingers into his mouth and was treating them the same way he had when they were covered in passata. Nick could see in his eyes that Griffin wasn’t paying attention to the movie anymore. The pupils were blown and his lips were parted, only short hot breaths escaping them. Despite being very visibly turned on by Nick’s little show, Griffin still faced resolutely forward.  
Nick took his frustration at being ignored out on Griffin’s fingers. Nick was now sucking so hard and swirling his tongue so fiercely that slick wet noises began to escape. He deployed his last ditch effort to win Griffin’s attention. Nick pulled his mouth back almost off the fingers entirely before pushing forward quickly and using his teeth to rake across Griffin’s digits. A deep shuddering moan was punched from Griffin’s chest and all his pretences fell away. His slimy fingers found their way to Nick’s cheek and the other hand to Nick’s hair. He had brought their faces together with such force that their teeth clicked on each other when they met, stupid and eager.  
Nick brought his body around so Griffin could kneel between his legs and hover above him. He jerked his hips up eagerly, feeling the friction between their pyjama pants. Griffin moaned into Nick’s mouth but shuddered and sat back.  
“Will you fuck me tonight?” Nick nodded eagerly, anything to continue.  
“But will you keep doing that?” Griffin flushed deep red. He didn’t want to continue talking, but Nick was confused. “Will you suck my fingers?”  
Nick lifted Griffin’s hand from where it rested on his hip and brought it slowly forward. The index finger was outstretched like some kind of perverted mockery of the Creation of Adam. It was met by Nick’s hot mouth and Griffin’s head fell back.  
Nick had two free hands so he surged forward to rid Griffin of his clothes, then moving to do the same to himself. He was sucking obscenely on Griffin’s fingers. It was different to sucking dick, better maybe, he thought as he parted the two fingers and licked at the webbing between them. Griffin was shuddering and already visibly leaking through his boxers, which Nick quickly shucked. He pressed his hand onto Griffin’s cock but was swatted away by Griffin’s hand. Through a choked moan Griffin explained he didn’t want to be touched. Nick wasn’t going to question him.  
Already having prepared for this inevitability, Nick dislodged the lube he had hidden between the couch cushions. He slicked his fingers and slowly circled Griffin’s hole before slowly pushing his first finger in. Griffin whimpered and pushed down into Nick’s hand, quietly begging for more. Nick began to slowly stroke himself, eager to catch up with Griffin’s arousal. His second went in easier than the first and he began to scissor. Soon a third finger joined and by that point Griffin was shaking with tension and demanding that Nick go further. With his mouth busy working Griffin’s fingers Nick was unable to protest, not that he would have if he could. He slid his fingers out and retrieved the discarded lube before rubbing himself up with it.  
Carefully Nick readjusted, suddenly aware of how narrow the couch was. He lowered his hips between Griffin’s legs. With one hand, he braced himself over Griffin and with the other he guided himself slowly towards Griffin’s entrance. He pushed in, relishing the tight feeling. Griffin began to make a keening sound begging Nick to move faster. Without his mouth to tell Griffin to shut up Nick settled for repurposing the hand he had been using on his dick. He covered Griffin’s mouth and Griffin’s eyes went wide. Nick felt him smile under his hand but that was soon replaced by an open mouthed moan, so loud it was only barely muffled with the hand, when Nick thrust in all the way suddenly. Nick’s eyes fluttered closed as he felt engulfed. He moaned around Griffin’s fingers and Griffin arched his back. It was a lot to focus on, the fingers in his mouth, Griffin’s pretty face under his hand, and trying to find a rhythm for his thrusts. He was rocking in and out of Griffin and sucking obscenely on his fingers. Griffin’s eyes hadn’t left Nick’s lips, watching his fingers be pulled and pushed by Nick’s experienced mouth. Suddenly one of his thrusts landed and Griffin shoved his fingers all the way to back of Nick’s throat, choking him slightly, which he enjoyed more than he’d like to admit. Nick required a different angle to better hit that spot so he moved his hand away from Griffin’s mouth. As soon as it was uncapped a general cacophony flowed forth. Curses are intermingled with praise and incoherent moans, but over it all rings Nick’s name, screamed like it was some great honour. Griffin anchored himself by latching his short fingernails into Nick’s back. He dragged his nails down the wide expance of skin there, hard enough to leave thick red lines. Nick thrust involuntarily and moaned around Griffins fingers. He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep it up for long if Griffin kept scratching, which he did. This time they came vertically, running across the raised stripes already formed from the last pass. Griffin dug his nails into Nick’s side and looked up at him, eyes wild. He managed to splutter out some kind of warning before shuddering and coming in thick ribbons across his own chest. While he rode it out Nick kept up his thrusts as best he could and alternated sucking and biting on Griffin’s fingers. As soon as he had come through the other side, Griffin pulled his fingers from Nick’s mouth and ran them down his back, once again leaving ridges of tender skin in their wake. Griffin muttered blissed out encouragement to Nick, who came not long after with a low moan, his head dipped down. Griffin pulled Nick down onto himself, sandwiching the semen drying on his stomach. Nick groaned in disgust but leant bodily into the kiss which captured his swollen red lips.  
“Woah Griff.” Nick sighed out after a moment  
“Yeah, holy shit.” Was all Griffin could say as his eyelids drooped  
“You learn something new every day.” Griffin snorted and kissed Nick again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over at poly-goner.tumblr.com if you want to chat about them good boys.


End file.
